Great, Now I'm In Yu-Gi-Oh Egypt!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: 15 year old Violet Garcia was just on a field trip with her class to an Egyptian exhibition in Washington, and finds a mysterious tablet. The next things she knows, she's in Yu-Gi-Oh-but not what you expected. She was sent to ancient Egypt, ending up meeting Thief King Bakura...only that he's 15 years old. Why was she sent there, and will she get back home?
1. I'm In Egypt and I Almost Got Stoned!

**A/N: Hey everyone, just to let you know, I made a redo of this chapter, with the help of TheTravelWriter. So don't be surprised if it mysteriously changed! Woaaaahhhh! (ghostly moan) BTW, I realized that the Egyptians shouls speak Arabic either way. (-_-) So if it's all bold like this, it means that they're speaking Arabic. Let the story begin…all over again!**

**~Chapter One~**

"Oh crap!" I shout, dodging a rock.

"**Get out of here and never come back!"** one Egyptian villager shouts in some foreign language. Probably Arabic…but I have no idea what he's saying!

I hoist up my backpack on my head for protection. I dodge the rocks, left to right, but of course, I couldn't last the whole time without getting hit. One whizzes towards me, and I block it with my hand. However, my hand ends up taking the damage, and I can feel pain jolt up to my head.

Then I hear somebody shout, **"Stop, right now!"** This person is speaking Arabic too, I think, but what he said seemed to cease the stone throwing.

I look up, seeing a man in front of me. He looks like a man in his late 40's having his gray silver hair tied up in a ponytail. His brown eyes gaze at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" he says, surprisingly in English. I cry out, and cling to him. he can speak English! How?! But that is no concern to me right now. This guy saved my life and I can understand him!

He turns back to the crowd. **"Go back to your homes, and let us be."** He says, directing them with such authority. They shoot me suspicious glances, but they reluctantly shuffle away.

The man turns back to me. "…Let's fix that hand of yours, shall we?" he says in English. I nod, and I come home with him.

We walk deeper into the village, where I see more street vendors on the side selling objects such as jewelry, food, or clothes of such things like that.

The man goes inside a mud built house—probably made out of adobe or something, thank goodness for Social Studies—with herbs hanging out from the window. A weird, exotic smell comes from the house. I venture inside.

It looks like some kind of gypsy's house or something like that. There are Egyptian relics and masks hanging on the walls, strange plants and herbs, and bottles of various ingredients of sorts.

He goes over to me with some cloth, water, and probably healing herbs. He wraps this all up on my hand. I wonder in my head how this can help, but I ask, "Who are you?"

He looks up to me. "Michael Warner. I used to work at the Museum Of History in Washington."

I gulp. "…Did you mean that you came from the same place where I came from? The United States, the 21st century?" I whisper.

He nods. "You see, two weeks ago, an Egyptian exhibition was set up in the museum. It was only a tablet along with other things. When I was assigned to examine the tablet, and here I was, in ancient Egypt."

"But…how did you manage to live here?" I ask, couldn't help but notice how _hot_ it is in here, and that there were surely no ACs in ancient Egypt.

Michael laughed. "Well, thanks to my knowledge of healing herbs and medical practices, and the extension of I knowing the language Arabic, I am respected as a witch doctor around here."

I nod, now understanding why he has all of these weird stuff in his house.

"What is your name? Tell me everything." Michael says reassuringly.

"My name is Violet Garcia. I live in Virginia, I'm 15 years old. And, well…it all started when I went on a class trip with my class to the museum in Washington. We were supposed to explore in the Egyptian exhibition.

"I ended up wandering away, to a separate exhibit. It had a sign that read, 'OFF LIMITS AREA, but I just wanted to see what was inside…the lights were off, though when I entered, the spotlights turned on revealing this rock tablet.

"It was pretty much nothing to me, with figures and Egyptian symbols on it…so I was just about to turn away, when a bright light filled the room…and I here I am, in Egypt. Michael, why are we here, and how were we brought here?" I ask him, very confused and afraid.

He shakes his head. "I'm afraid that I don't have the answer to that. this goes against all of logic but…this must be _magic._"

"But why would magic bring us here?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"That I cannot answer…I'm sorry Violet." Michael says grimly.

"But…I wanna go home! I don't want to be stuck in Egypt!" I exclaim, tearing up. If I can't go back home, does that mean I'll be stuck here in Egypt for the rest of my life?

"I can't even speak Arabic!" I say, sobbing.

"I can teach you. You can live with me until we can figure something out." Michael says simply.

I was afraid and fearful of this new world and life. How will I manage?

**A/N: Hopefully this comes to TheTravelWriter's satisfactory. Because I DON'T want to rewrite another version of this chapter, thanks very much! But thanks for helping me too!**


	2. Miscommunication SUCKS!

**A/N: I re-edited the last chapter to let all of you know, so there are some changes that I think you guys should read.**

I wake up, feeling ached and tired. Last night, I wasn't able to sleep very easily, with the intense coldness. I was chattering like crazy, with only a hide piece of fur that was suppose to serve for a blanket!

Michael then tells me in breakfast, "It's common in Egypt, the temperatures are crazy! At daytime, it's very hot, and at night time, it's freezing, even to the points of below average temperatures!"

I sneeze. "Next time, can I have a _decent _blanket to serve me?" I moan, even though I know that I sound like a brat.

Michael smiles apologetically. "I'll see to it. But you'll get use to these temperatures eventually…"

"Eventually," I repeat, slumping down. Adapting to all of this is going to drive me _crazy!_ It doesn't help from the fact that I came from the 21st century, a place with ACs, junk food, and TV—electricity overall!

I can feel my stomach grumbling from the unsatisfactory breakfast of prickly pears, maize, and lukewarm water. I wanted pop tarts or lucky charms!

"…By the way Violet, I'll be trying to teach you some basic Arabic phrases and words today." Michael mentions to me.

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll teach you some right now." Michael then gets up, and comes back with papyrus and some kind of reddish ink. He writes some words on the papyrus, words with the English and Arabic meaning, and hands it over to me.

I look over it. There are the basic phrases like, 'Hello, Goodbye, Sorry, You're Welcome, Thank you, How much is this,' and 'I love you.' I notice that some phrases look and sound the same, so it'll be very confusing. I run my temples.

Michael reads the phrases out to me in Arabic, and I repeat them. We repeat this process for a few minutes, when somebody comes in. "Alright, study this, I just need to help some patients." He says to me. I nod, and look over the paper.

The only ones that stick to me are 'Hello and goodbye.' I keep on mixing the phrases 'I love you' and 'Will you be my friend' up with each other.

Michael nods to me. "Just keep on practicing these simple phrases everyday, and you'll be able to remember them. Soon enough, you'll be able to move on to full sentences."

"I hope I won't." I say, in low spirits.

"Why?"

"Because it'll take me by the next two months. And I certainly don't want to be here that long!"

Michael laughs. "Well, you also need to do some chores."

"Chores?"

"Yes. Come on out Jahi!" he calls out to somewhere. A small girl, probably of eleven years old, comes out. She has long black hair reaching to her waist, and dark tan skin, with dark glowing eyes.

She cocks her little head at me, curiously.

"**This is Violet. Introduce yourself."** Michael says to her in Arabic.

Jahi steps up to me, and gazes into me. I can read her expression. _You're strange and you don't belong here, don't you?_

She says, **"Hello,"**

At least I know what she said. **"Hello,"** I say uncertainly. **"Will you be my friend?"** I ask, trying to be friendly.

Michael and Jahi both smile, as if amused of what I just said. "W-what's the matter?" I question, confused, when Jahi bursts out giggling.

"You said 'I love you'! What were you intending to say?" Michael says, grinning.

I did a facepalm. "I meant to say, 'Will you be my friend' but I got the phrases mixed up!"

They both laugh more. Jahi looks over to me, her eyes twinkling with warmth now. **"You're funny."** She says, and I guess what she said is good, even though I didn't understand what she said.

"**Don't speak too much Arabic to her. She's a foreigner. Just draw water and gather the required herbs from the oasis."** Michael says to her. She nods.

Michael hands me a satchel with some papyrus inside filled with notes and a flask of water with some other Egyptian food. "She'll show you the way to an oasis. Just follow her lead." Michael whispers to me. He hands me a bucket.

I nod in agreement, and follow Jahi out of the house. I notice that she's carrying a crossbeam, with two buckets on the end. It must be for carrying water. We walk through the streets of the city, until we make it to some kind of fence with camels inside. Jahi talks to some grown-ups, and they nod, bringing out a camel.

She takes the camel by a rope around his neck, and walks him throughout the crowded streets. I follow her, glancing around. I see vendors on the side, lines of more adobe houses, or Egyptian people going on with their everyday lives.

After a few more minutes, we make it out of the city, and Jahi mounts on the camel. I stare at her. She looks over to me. **"Well? Get on, silly girl!"** she says to me, smiling.

I look at the camel's humpy back. It looks very uncomfortable. I walk over to her, and clasp her outreached small hand. I manage to get on the back. Jahi then pats the camel, and it begins to walk. Let me correct that. Trek. It's trekking. Very…slooooolllyyy…

The heat is burning. I pant, shielding my face. "Can this thing go any faster?" I whisper to Jahi, who seems unbothered by the heat.

"**Huh? It walks slowly. But if you want to walk on the hot, scorching sand, find by me! It can probably walk faster!"** she says to me. Oh yeah, I forgot, it's the problem of MISCOMMUNICATION. Gosh damnit…

An hour later, I see a flash of green up ahead. I look up, seeing a small patch of palm trees and water. "Wow! What the heck is this doing out in the middle of nowhere?" I ask in shock.

"**It's an oasis that the city uses. It's a good thing we came early, because not much people are here yet."** Jahi says.

I did not understood a word she just said, but I think that this must be an oasis. It always mystifies me how these patches of life are out in the hot, scorching, lifeless desert.

Once we make it there, Jahi brings the camel over to the cool water to drink. I excitedly splash around in the water, as if it's the last thing I'll ever see.

Jahi laughs. **"Other people use this water too! And you better start filling up the buckets!"** she calls out.

But I continue to splash around excitedly. Finally, I got settled down, and I obediently fill the buckets with water, along with Jahi. We set them down, and she takes out the papyrus that Michael gave us.

She points at the paper. I glance down, seeing drawings of plants and herbs. I'm assuming that we also came here to find these plants for Michael, I guess. Jahi gets up and says, **"I'm going over there to search for this,"** She points to an herb on the paper.

"**You look for this,"** she says, pointing to me, and back to a picture of a plant. She gives it to me, and she then goes off into the lush bushes and trees. I'm also guessing that I have to search for the plant that she pointed to. I get up, and start searching the ground.

As I'm looking, I suddenly hear a shrill scream. I jump up. "Jahi?" I yell, running into the direction she went. I then find her…under the grasp of an Egyptian spiky white haired boy. I feel like as if I recognize him, somewhere from my time…but, I have no time to think of that now, because he has a knife!

"You get away from her!" I shout, picking up a branch.

He looks over to me, and back to a very scared Jahi. **"So there's more of you scum from the Pharaoh's kingdom? I would have to get rid of you,"** he snarls.

"I said get away from her!" I say angrily, and I go over to the boy and bonk him on the head as I hard as I could with my branch.

He turns to me, anger flashing in his eye. **"You dare provoke me?"** he says, eyeing me with his steely blue eyes. Uh-oh, I think I just made him pissed.

"Run Jahi, run and get help!" I shout to her, now that his attention is off her. She squeals, and quickly runs away.

He bellows. Yep, I made the situation even worse, hooray. The boy pins me to a tree, with the dagger close to my neck.

"**You have some nerve, just coming into **_**my **_**oasis, into **_**my **_**property. I won't let you get out."** He says to me.

"I have no idea what you just said, but let me go!" I say, trying to get away from the blade of his knife.

He scoffs. **"I have no idea what you're saying, but I won't let you go. Because nobody dares provoke Thief King Bakura!"**

I once again had no idea what he just said, but I did caught on the last part of what he said…Bakura…Thief King Bakura? Why does that sound all too familiar? But before I even have time to think about it, he hits me on the head—very hard I must mention, with the bottom of his dagger. I fall to the ground, unconscious.


	3. The Village of Kul Elna?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :3**

I stir, and slowly regain consciousness. Only because it's deathly cold for some reason…I open my eyes, and find myself inside in a crumbled down looking house. I feel that rope is biding my hands and feet together, so I can't get up. Well, crap.

I wriggle myself up, and see that I'm indeed inside in a house, only it isn't like the neat, clean ones back in the city. Instead, there's debris here and there, and…I think that I see a blood stain on the floor…I squint at it, and my eyes go over to a skull. It's a human skull for that matter.

"Eek!" I squeak, backing away.

Suddenly, the door slams open, revealing the same jerk, Bakura, who attacked Jahi and I also think who's holding me captive. His steely eyes go over to me.

"Look guy, I don't know what you want, but you better let me go!" I yell, trying to break free of the rope. It's really tied up good…

He sneers. **"Your bickering is annoying…why the hell did I even bring you over here in the first place again?"**

"Asshole." I say, even though that wouldn't really impact anything, since we can't understand each other.

I gaze at Bakura, now having a better view of him. He's a dark tanned, a darker shade then the other kinds I saw from Egyptians back in the city. He has cold, hard steely blue eyes…

And I couldn't help point out the fact that he's…well…shirtless. Of course he is, nearly every Egyptian teen boy in the city I saw _was_ shirtless too. But…he has a six pack. And I think that he's the same age as me. I just wish that he'd put on a stupid shirt so that he can cover those abs…

"**Hm…maybe all I just need is entertainment around here…"** he says, putting on a smile that seems…full of malice.

He cuts off the rope off my feet, but he grabs me by my hands that are still tied together by rope. I'm wondering if I can run away, as he drags me along deep into a crumbled looking village, but he has such a strong grip!

We both go down some stairs, into some kind of tomb. "Where are you taking me?" I ask, making another attempt to break away from him. But of course, no avail.

"**Shut up, or else I'll do worse things to you…"** he says.

Once we reach bottom, I see a dark crumbling tomb. In the center is a sarcophagus, with some oddly shaped holes in them. I suddenly, I feel a whoosh in my chest, a feeling of swift sudden hatred and coldness, I can feel that my knees buckle.

Bakura laughs from my reaction. **"You're in the village of Kul Elna, a place where restless souls are filled with such hatred, that it'll make you physically ill."**

Did he just say Kul Elna? I can feel it piecing in my mind now…but Bakura cuts the rope from my hands, and pushes me deeper inside.

"Are you actually letting me go?" I ask suspiciously, rubbing my wrists.

**"Let me just test how much these souls can drive you into insanity," **he says, giving me a sadistic smile.

He then shuts the cellar door, blocking any means of my way out. I go up to the door, and pound on it.

"Friggin asshole! Let me out!" I shout. I punch and kick it, but I think that he locked it or something. Well, of course he wouldn't let me go. But what is he exactly trying to do to me?

I suddenly feel the same whoosh through my body, very sickening and emotionally damaging, if those are the words to describe that horrible feeling…

I see something long, glowing, and white go past me. I squint in the darkness. Then, more appear. They look like ghoulish faces, very ghastly. I can feel the temperature lowering when one goes through my body. I shake and tremble from the horrible chills.

I hear a faint whisper, _**"Ahhhhh, Bakura gave ussssssss a body…."**_

"_**No, she is mine to myself!"**_

"_**It's only right that I take it!"**_

I hear all of these whispers of Arabic fill the air, deafening against my hearing. These whispers are full of malice and something…dark and evil. Instinct takes over me. I have to get out of here!

I move away from all of those ghastly figures, trying to search the wall. I'm not sure what to find, but I need to find _something!_ I feel a ghost past through me. I feel swift pain through my whole body.

"Ckkkk…hak!" I cough up some blood. These things are going to hurt me no time soon if I don't get out. My hand reaches up to the wall, finding that it's very loose and weak. I start clawing at it, digging through the wall. I dig as fast as I can, as if my life depended on it. Which is pretty much my case.

More ghosts find me, causing me to hack up more blood, and see terrible images of blood and death…my hand swipes again, and a tiny patch of sunlight breaks through. I can hear the ghosts hissing.

That's a good sign—right? I dig up more, and finally I create a crawling space that I can escape through. I wriggle through it, getting out. I gasp, seeing the light of day. I figure that I'm at the back of the temple, and that Bakura wouldn't know which way I escaped until he comes down to find me.

I scramble to my feet, staggering to find my way out of this horrifying village. I find a horse in front of the village, and I quickly get on it. I slap its back, and it starts to gallop away, with me on it.

**A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the last of Thief King Bakura! :D**


End file.
